


Warren's Little Girl

by SaintsEvil_ResidentRow



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintsEvil_ResidentRow/pseuds/SaintsEvil_ResidentRow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren at the time couldn't comprehend that Will was having his child, but she would always be Warren's little girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Warren sat in the uncomfortable hospital chair next to Will, who was in a lot of pain and nearly in tears, The Commander and Jetstream wanted to be there for the birth of their first grandchild, but they had to fight a giant robotic snake in Downtown Tokyo.

"Warren, it hurts." Will cried in pain squeezing Warren's hand lightly a woman walked into the room "Hello my name is Dr.Francis, but you can call me Juilet, I'll be the one delivering you baby." she said with an upbeat smile. Will nearly screamed as a contraction came along "Alrighty let's check how you're progressing." Dr.Francis said seriously "Alright you have only seven more hours," Will grunted in pain as she spoke "are you sure you still don't want an epidural Will?" he nodded.

Warren rubbed Will's hand roughly trying to help with the pain, it had been now thrifty eight hours going on thrifty nine the doctor came back into the room "Will let's check your progress." she said before frowning slightly Warren's heart rose to his throat "Alright Will, listen I need you to stay calm." she said lightly "What? Why, wants wrong with my baby." Will asked worriedly "She's breeched." Dr.Francis stated.

A breeched birth, this was dangerous even for Will this was something Warren feared he knew the baby probably won't survive. "Alright if you want to do this kneeling we can."said Juilet. Warren help the young Stronghold into a kneeling position the doctor rubbed Will's back soothingly, in a way to loosen any knots in his back.

Warren laid Will's head on his left shoulder, tears were trickling down the younger teens face "Alright Will, when ever I count to ten you stop pushing okay." Will nodded in reply to the doctor. "Okay Will push." she shouted Will began pushing and blood was trickling down his thighs as the doctor counted once she got to ten he stopped he started pushing again a the baby's body was sliding out. 

Warren whispered soothing words into Will's ears, suddenly the doctor shouted "We have and emergency in here!" Warren looked at the sheets beneath Will he nearly screamed, Will was bleeding purfously and that it was getting worse. "Will listen, I need you to push as much as you can alright?" she spoke quickly she took a light hold of the child's body.

The doctor pulled lightly on the child's body, as Will pushed harder then before and blood and birthing fluid were pouring out of Willl's body. Then suddenly the Child slipped free after 6 hours of extra pushes and she didn't cry, the doctor cleared to baby's air ways and rubbed the infants back when suddenly she wailed because of the cold air.

Will was now pale, he looked over at the child and said "Warren look, our little Evangaline." Warren couldn't believe how tiny she was for a full term baby. "Alright we'll have Will, hooked up with blood transfusion, but over all he and the baby are healthy." 

Steven and Josie arrived ten minutes after Evangaline was born, they found Warren standing in front of the nursery window they came up beside him and saw a tiny infant with thin black hair, pale skin, chocolate brown,and a button nose

"She's so beautiful Steven." Josie said looking at her granddaughter wiggling around and staring at the other babies around her. "So how's Will?" Steven asked Warren looked to the floor "He lost alot of blood in the process of birth, but he'll live." The Strongholds looked shocked. 

Warren looked back to his daughter and smiled she saw him and kicked her tiny legs almost as if she knew who he was Warren whispered softly into the window "Never grow up,Evangaline." he couldn't help but smile at her as she waved her little fist.

Evangaline, though a small new born,knew no matter how much she grew she was always daddy little girl.


	2. Birthday Party and First Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stronghold-Peace family celebrate Evangaline's first birthday and speaks her first word.

Will smiled kissing Evangaline's cheek she had just woken up and placed her head on his shoulder. Walking into the bathroom attached to his room he drew a bath of luke warm water, carefully placing her in the tub, She whimpered seeing as how she didn't like bathes.

Will could only smile and chuckle at his daughter, she was just too adorable and he was so caught up in bathing the child, he didn't hear Warren enter the room. Leaning down carefully, Warren kisses Will's cheek " Morning babe." he said tiredly, seeing as he had just woken up, Will smiled and shifted as so Eva could see her father.

Evangaline, giggled and began babbling loudly to Warren, basically talking to him...in a way and splashed the water in the tub causing it to slosh. After bath time, Evangaline was dressed in a light blue and white dress, with frilly white socks, and little black dress shoes.

After getting ready themselves, the young parents walked down stairs, Will holding Eva, and balanced her on his arm. They walked to the backyard where Mr. & Mrs. Stronghold were waiting for them, the others would arrive in awhile, and having a barbecue for her first birthday. Though, the little one was more interested in the butterfly that was flying around them, she was giggling happily and reached for it with grabby chubby hands.

After sometime everyone was together, laughing, eating, talking, and ect. Eva happily sat in Lilly's lap and blew little raspberries as she looked at all the people she only one time in her life, that's when Josie with the help of her husband came out the house with a chocolate cake with a one shaped candle, rainbow sprinkles, and her name written in pink and yellow frosting. Lily handed the toddler back to her 'mother' and they began singing happy birthday to the little girl, who was giggling happily, and once they finished singing Will blew the candle out for the little one everyone clapped and Evangaline got the first slice of cake. 

After the party, Will was helping his parents clean up and Warren was sitting with Evangaline on his lap. he smiled as she was babbling Will walked up to them both and smiled widely and spoke to his daughter in the usual baby voice, "Eva, who's this?" saying this while pointing to Warren the toddler babbled then almost out of no where said "Dada!" the young parents stopped and stared at her. "Did you hear what she just said?" Will asked still looking at the toddler, Warren nodded " She said Dada, she...just...said her first word." Warren stated exictedly.

The toddler smiled at her parents.

"Eva, who am I?" Warren asked playfully, the toddlers chocolate brown eyes light up.

"Dada! Dada!" she said twice squealing happily as Warren tickled her sides.

After awhile and catching it all on video, they eventually went to bed, it had been a pretty long day.

Will was already asleep, and Warren was sitting in a rocking chair with Evangaline , who was slowly falling asleep, sitting on his lap.

Even though he never had delt with small children, other than when Families came into his work place with small children, and had no clue he had to learn from Will's parents.

But he didn't care, he felt...no he knew he would do anything for his daughter and would die to make her happy if he had to. 

Evanagline had eventually fallen asleep, Warren laid her down in her crib and kissed her forehead and pulled the blanket up to her belly. He stayed and watched the child sleep peacefully, he smiled and remembered everything from the days he was born, to her first holidays, first steps, and now her first words.

Warren felt that in a way, his daughter had broken promise of her never growing up, and that's when he realized that before he knew it she would going to school, then she'd be learning to drive, then she'd get her powers, and having her own family in a blink of an eye.

He didn't what that, but he knew time was a cruel being and stopped for no man but he knew she'd always be his little girl, now and always. 


End file.
